ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thunderbolt (Behemoth)
WoTG Mission NM Young Behemoth confirmed teacher LS mate was on the mission so we went and duoed the fight. casted one spell on him to see T.Bolt. Learned the spell when he died. posted a pic on forums. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 05:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Farming this spell I would like to know where would be the best area to farm this spell and also can you learn from field of valor Notorious monster in Behemoth's Dominion. Geantvidchier 21/09/2011 The NM mentioned above, Gudanna, when spawned, chooses 2 TP moves as being available an.d uses only them. If he doesn't choose Thunderbolt for you... tough. If he does, he still might not get around to using it. At 99, with no evasion gear, he missed more than he hit, and with an Ibushi Shinai (1 dmg sword) he only got off 2 TP moves (both flame armor) before I had to quit hitting him or he'd die. Two more flame armor's later I got the "15 minutes waiting" warning. I then took him down with him squeezing out one last flame armor before doubling my 1k to 2k. That you can only fight Gudanna once per day is the real deal-breaker. I'll try Apollyon next. Tried Apollyon, if you haven't, go to the crag of Dem. The portal there takes you to NW sea. Near where you zone in is a spot you can click to get a red card, do so. Go from there to the home point (it shows on the map) so you can tele there from town if you need to go back. The portal next to the home point is the way in. The fifth floor has 3 regular one 1 boss Behemoth. I beat two, then mostly took down the boss without seeing the move. Perhaps it only fires when magic is used? I'd have taken down Kaiser except that I got engrossed reading and didn't keep my healing up. With just sparks gear and a sparks sword, Meteor was going for between 150 and 600 damage, mostly towards the low end. Physical hits hurt more. You can't bring trusts. Hopefully next time. I went back the next day and after every few hits with a sword, used sandspin. On (rare) occasion, the Behemoths used the move and I learned it on the third! --BeastlyHorror (talk) 01:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, we thought of doing KSNM and Behemoth dominion... but we decided that it would be faster in limbus... in Apollyon NW there's 4 behemoth... u can learn there Roshan Leviathan - 21/09/2011 tried fov nm used wild horn and a few other tp moves never seen thunderbolt and hope this isnt gonna suck like white wing/body slam where the mobs are rare that use actualy imo its currently worse than those cause dahaks and the new gov puks, can someone prove or disprove weither fov page 4 nm uses thunderbolt i may have just had bad luck last 4 pops Weedies 07:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) In response to Weedies: I think it's influenced by day, I've had it use it before, all I need is to figure which day(s) it will use thunderbolt if there is a pattern to it, it seems to use 2 set TP moves. --Murzade, Bahamut 23:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) This is learnable from the behemoths in Nyzule Isle on floors 20, 40, and 60. Adding to the main page. --TheChef321 03:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Over the past few weeks, I fought that Gudanna Fields of Valor NM several times in an attempt to learn Thunderbolt. In cases where the NM used this spell, my 95BLU didn't learn it. If it is possible to learn this spell from this NM, then perhaps it'll take some attempts to learn it. I'll try farming this spell a couple more times whenever I get the chance. --LordChocoSlime 22:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Gudanna definitely does use Thunderbolt, just a shame about the once a day thing. It would be very strange if you couldn't learn it, but I'm 0/1 on this so far. No78 21:21 April 11, 2013 Burning with Thunderbolt has anybody tested this at all yet? I haven't been able to learn it yet, but it just occurred to me that maybe it's really not even worth it. How is the damage compared to charged whisker? **We burn quite frequently with thunderbolt. See more damage from that then Charged Whisker.**